For certain applications of retroreflective products, it is desirable to allow retroreflection in the ultraviolet (UV) portion of the spectrum, while blocking or absorbing the visible (VIS) or the visible and infrared (VIS/IR) portions. Commonly available retroreflective products contain certain organic compounds that absorb in the ultraviolet (UV) portion of the spectrum, thus rendering such retroreflective products unsuitable for use at wavelength shorter than about 380 nm. The existing devices that selectively retroreflect in the UV spectrum employ glass filters, rendering these retroreflectors fragile, rigid, heavy, and bulky.